


Taking Care of A Mandalorian

by sunshinepascal



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, din has broke arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepascal/pseuds/sunshinepascal
Summary: Din gets injured and reader has to take care of him
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 24





	Taking Care of A Mandalorian

**Author's Note:**

> Finally going to get all of my works uploaded on here! May take me a few days but I am working on it. I hope you all enjoy this fluffy little fic with out favorite Mando.

As another frustrated groan came from the open door of the fresher, you moved your eyes from your book to glance at the source of light shining into the hallway and around the corner.  
  
‘What in the world was he doing in there and what was all the fuss about?’ You wondered as your curiosity finally got the better of you.

Padding your way to the fresher, you paused in the doorway. Din turned to you, his face smeared with shaving cream in uneven patches, evidence of his failed attempts to shave, and gave you a pitiful look. His dominant arm was still bound in the make-shift sling you had crafted earlier. 

“I can’t,” he complained miserably.

“Why in the universe didn’t you ask me for help Din?” you replied as you shook your head in disbelief.

“I didn’t want to bother you cyar’ika.”

“Bother me? I’m your wife, remember?. The least I can do is help you shave. And maybe a haircut?” You added glancing up at his unruly and long locks. 

With a small smirk his shoulders relaxed as you moved forward. Grabbing a small stool you urged the large man to sit. Letting out a giggle at the sight, you earned yourself a look which only made you laugh more. Taking the shaving cream, you added more to his face to even it out before taking his razor in your hand and beginning your work. You made a mental note to buy him a new one the next time you found yourself at a market as you worked the dull edges over his face as gently as possible.

“And… done!” you gave him a smile and turned him so he could look in the small fresher mirror.

“Thank you cyar’ika and I like the mustache,” he gave your reflection a smirk and you returned a wink to him.

“Now let me give you a quick haircut,” you smiled grabbing some scissors and comb.

Quietly working to trim his hair back to the style and length he liked, you could feel his stare on you, watching as you focused intently on your work. You smiled as you glanced at the mirror catching his brown eyes on you. You soon finished and brushed him off before looking at him one again in the mirror, giving him a proud smile at your work.

“And you’re all done my love.”

“Cyar’ika thank you so much,” he spun around and pulled you to him with his good arm.

You let out a huff as you settled into his lap and he hand moved up to your cheek. He traced small circles on your skin before bringing your lips to his. The kiss was gentle and tender as you moved to straddle his lap better, your fingers spreading through his hair, rubbing at his skull.

“You keep doing that and I will fall asleep right here,” he pulled away with a chuckle.

“Then let’s move to the cot then,” you looked into his eyes seeing how much exhaustion filled them.

As you went to lay down, you found yourself being shuffled around so Din could rest his head on your chest. A change from your usual sleeping arrangements, but a welcome one. You let your fingers thread back through his hair, playing with the locks and returning to massaging his scalp. You let your lips brush his forehead and he looked up giving you a weak, sleepy smile. 

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum Mrs. Djarin,” he spoke his native langue but you knew what the words meant all too well.

“I love you too Din Djarin,” you smiled before placing another soft kiss to his forehead.


End file.
